The City Reborn
by wolfonix
Summary: after the defeat of calamity ganon. link and zelda make there way to totori lake. and zelda meets kass for the first time. after they set of for there quest. to remake hyrule. however it will not be that easy for evil brews on thew western coast. this is my first fanfic im pretty sure its BS but im going to publish it anyways i dont care if you flame i really dont


Far of in tabantha were rito village stands proud on lake totori. Link sat thinking on a very familiar platform. _after he and zelda had defeated the calamity he had this feeling like his purpose was served these were just thoughts tho…..just thoughts._ link was startled out of thinking by a hand on his was kass the avian bard."ah link im glad to see you're in good health"kass said."oh hey kass good to see you too"link said offering a weak smile."that was fake. Whats wrong"kass said."you see i just don't know what im going to do know that ganon was defeated i feel like the princess will have no need of me anymore is. I don't even have all my memories. I'm just kind of scared..." link said. And then looked to the ground embarrassed. And then kass let out a hearty laugh."its not funny!" link said. a hint of anger in his voice."oh link you don't understand your purpose is far from over. You see the princess still has to make trips to all the divine beasts and who knows what horrors still lurk there she will need an escort" kass said. With a small smile on his face"thank you kass" link said. With a real smile on his face."whatever i can do to help."oh its getting dark link would you and the princess like to stay at my house for dinner?"kass said eagerly awaiting his anwser."sure that would be great kass"link said. Kass beamed"great we are having raw salmon"kass in a chuckle."im sure the princess will be delighted" link said. Then they both burst into laughter.

The sound of laughter was coming from kass's house."so princess what im hearing is that link has a deathly fear of frogs!"kass said laughing"well my lady you should not go around spreading such rumors as it is your fault i have said fear".link said."one time..." zelda muttered. As the festivities went on. zelda started talking to kass and his wife about plans for the beasts. Link didn't think he should interrupt. The truth however was that it bored he went over to play with kass's daughter."hi what are you up too"link said."prank for daddy" kheel answered."oh what kind of prank?"your going to tell daddy aren't you!?"kheel said."no he probably deserves it" link said. Kass must have heard this."hey what are you guys saying about me!?"kass said. With a glint in his eye."oh kass your just telling me how much they love you"link at kheel. Kheel played along"oh yes daddy you're so manly. Tell us more about your trips through hyrule" kheel said."oh i shouldnt-so it all started on a rainy day..."kass had just started his voice lowered to a wisper"so we have a couple of hours" link said."no more like he starts

he takes a long time to finish usually till he falls asleep"kheel said."oh what do you have in mind for the prank then?"link said."okay i filled his drink with an elixir.witch will jumble his words and make him say stupid things in front of the princess"kheel very proud of herself."that will most certainly be funny to witness" link a mischievous smile.link felt like a kid who was about to be given thoughts he had had before were forgotten. Now he was going to have some fun. He waited. And kass started coughing. _this was it link thought._ kheel right by his did not think he would become freinds with the young rito but he had not had this much fun in ages. And it begun"honey i don't feel to good it must be the-wine-"kass at what he had just said."kass we didnt have wine"amali stated."oh did i say wine i meant-beer-no,no,no i meant water"kass said,"kass honey is everything okay"amali ."you know maybe link and i should go make our way to the inn"zelda said with a nervous laugh."no princess ill be fine"kass said."honey i think we-should go upstairs-"kass said again confused at what he had said."w-what"amali said."no,no,no i meant to say i think we should get out dessert what is going on!" kass said now and kheel snickering thru out the whole thing. _did kheel even know about the things kass was babbling knows maybe she was just laughing at a fool of himself._ link thought."wait didnt kheel say-i was going to screw up this meeting-"kass said. "no i don't think she did?"amali said."no i meant kheel said she was making a special elixir!?" kass what was going on."oh yes she must have mixed up a word jumbling elixi going to have to ask here how you make it." zelda said. And then she just rememberd somthing."wait link went to go play with kheel. kass was mad."oh when i find them!" and then he ran out of the house. and down the the whole at that moment link jumped into the house. Beaming" well,well,well you seem happy link"zelda . "that made my day"link said."there you are!" kass said."im going to murder you!" kass sheethed."it was you,re doughter" link said calmly."ok can we put this behind us. We need to talk to kamali our trip" zelda said."now that you mention it kamali has no idea we are even here. Maybe we should go make ourselves known" link said."ah yes lets go drop in and say hello"kass said. Forgeting all about his rage.-not a chance"kamai said."why not. Was it not link who regained control over the divine beast and then returning it to are not asking for mutch just some food and ruppees."zelda said."you,re asking me to give you one hundred ruppes and a couple of peices of food?"kamali said."fine on one condition. When you return to the castle you will send ten good fighting men to stand gaurd here at the village"kamali said."deal"zelda said."then we have a free to stay at the inn. Just tell em,kamali sent you"kamali said.- in the inn zelda had fallen fast link was having trouble going to bed. _next up we are going to head to death if something happens up there what if zelda gets thought_. He looked over in her direction. She was sleeping so soundly. _She must still be tired from our trip._ _maybe i should leave right would kill its my job to protect here. And that includes from thought._ Link had made up his mind he would leave for death . He started packing his bags."link were are you going"link turned around was kass."kass im going to death mounrian"link said."without the princess?"kass said."yes its to risky. If she dies up there averything we worked for would be for nothing"link said."i guess that makes sense"kass said."you look after her. Dont let her come after me"link said."stay safe link"kass said. And after that link walked on his horse and away he never looked back…..


End file.
